Don't hurt me please
by Kimmithy
Summary: OK the summary is inside since it was long... the pairings are as followed- SakxSasu InoxShika NaruxHin
1. The night before

**So here is the revised story of "please don't hurt me". Its a little more grpahic than what I had originally, so if you don't like violence or abuse, then please DO NOT READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Bold: inner thoughts**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

The front door slowly opened as she tip toed into her house. She was with Ino studying, and didn't realize the time.

_ Please don't be up_ she sthought and pleaded, but unfortuantely, her wish was not given as the light turned on, "where have you been Sakura Haruno?" Sakura paused as she turned her head, seeing her step mother, sitting, waiting for her.

"I-I was studying with Ino, I-I have a test coming up a-and" she began, but was not able to finish her sentence as she saw her step-mother advance to Sakura, grabbing her hair, slapped her across the face and shoved her into the wall.

Sakura slid to the floorwith tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, her step-mother grabbed her belt and hit Sakura with it over and over. She cried in pain, she knew she was going to have bruises.

The older woman grabbed Sakura by her hair, "You flithy whore, your such a disgrace! You get nothing, and I mean NOTHING! No food, no going out to hang with the people you call your friends. You will be at this house everyday cleaning, and doing what I say or I WILL treat you like the flithy whore you are"

Sakura nodded, "Y-yes mother" she whimpered as she was kicked to the ground. Sakura went to her room, cheanged her clothes, and laid in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

**So here is the first chatper of the (revised) story of "Please don't Hurt me". I repeat this is a graphic story! I warned you. It will be worse than this in the next chapters.**

**Please review! Comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Good Morning

**Here is Chapter 2! this is a really BAD chapter. This has a scene of rape in it so I WARN YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC STORIES DO NOT READ**

**But other than that,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**bold: inner thoughts**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

Sakura groaned as she slowly woke up, looking at her clock, it read: 6:30 a.m. She climbed out of bed, groaning as she headed to the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and began her daily routine.

Looking into the mirror, taking not on the bruises, old cuts, fresh cuts, and her swollen lip from last night, tears fell from her eyes as she wished her father never remarried, then left her here as he worked abroad. _Mother... I miss you... Why did you leave me?_ she thought of her mother who has pasted away four years ago.

Grabbing her case, she began to apply the makeup as best as she could to hide her beaten face and body. Everyone, for the exception of her friends, thought she was a whore because of her heavy makeup, though her friends didn't know why and they didn't ask why.

She placed on her uniform, making sure she was covered, went downstairs to fix breakfast and to do some minor house chores. Once she was done, she headed to school.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She reached school at 7:15. ready for the day just to be over. Heading to her locker, she heard girls giggling and pointing at her.

"what time do you open?"

"Will you do more at than one at a time?"

"I heard that she had screwed the principal so she could have good grades"

Gossip was already starting. She softly sighed as she walked over to her friends.

"hey" she said softly.

"hey!" they said.

Ino hugged her friend, "Don't listen to them, their just jealous" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke walked over to her, "Sakura" she turned and looked up at him, she smiled, "Good morning Sasuke" He brought his hand up to her cheek, "Your makeup is smudged" he said as he rubbed the said area, Sakura flinched as a nasty bruise appeared. "Sa-" "I got to go" she interupted as she ran off.

"what was that about?" asked Ino

"Hn. I don't know" he said as he watched her leave.

"well, I have to go, class starts soon" Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru to class.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_That was close_ she thought as she fixed her make up in the girls' bathroom.

".. And so thats why she's - Oh! speak of the Devil" said Nina, the head bitch of a group of girls. "What are YOU doing here? we told you this is a skank free zone" she sneered as her group of girls circled around Sakura. "We need to teach you a lesson. Girls" Nina said as all of them grabbed Sakura, punching and kicking her as they stole her clothes.

Sakura tried to cover herself. Nina smirked, "Open the door" she said as she held her clothes, "Hey Guys! Sakura is giving freebies!" she yelled. Guys ran to the bathroom, seeing her naked, they were ready to go, many began to strip.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Guys! Sakura is given freebies!" was what Sakura heard as he walked down the hallways, he saw Nina, _I knew she had something to do with this_ he thought. Nina always gave Sakura a hard time.

"What are you doing?" Nina smiled, "I already told you whats going on" Sasuke glared as heard someone screaming in the girls' bathroom. Sasuke pushed his way in as his eyes widened at the sight. Sakura was pinned down while the guys were groping and beating her.

He started to pull them off of her, "GET THE FUCK OUT" he yelled as he pointed towards the door. The guys stumbled, getting dressed, and ran out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once everyone left, Sasuke shut and locked the door to the girls' restroom. He turned to see the girl he wanted on the floor, naked, shivering and shaking from crying. Sasuke took off his uniform jacket and shirt. Kneeling down beside her, pulling her into his arms, "Sakura" he said softly. Sakura looked up and cried harder, thankful that he came to her rescue. "Shhh" he said softly as he draped his shirt over her.

Sakura held onto him tightly once she put his shirt over her body, "t-thank you" was all she said as she tried to calm down. She was really shaken up, "Your welcome. You don't need to be here, I'm taking you to my-" "NO! I-I mean you don't have to... I-I'll just go home. Okay?" she said as she went to stand, her legs were very shaky, he wasn't going to let her leave alone. "At least let me take you home" Sakura was hesitant, but she knew that he wouldn't stop until she said yes, "O-ok" she said as she pulled the shurt tighter. Sasuke noticed the fresh bruises and some old ones. He frowned and gave her his jacker, he decided to pick her up bridal style, which surprised Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke placed her in the passenger seat of his sleek black mustang, "I'll explain to your step-mom what happened so she knows why your home early" he said as he turned onto her street. Sakura was deeply worried, she wondered what her stepmother will do.

Once at her house, he parked in her drive way. He tuend off his car, then helped Sakura. Hear heart was beating fast as they go to the door. Sasuke knocked on the door, her step mother, Zakura opened the door, looking "shocked".

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sakura was sexually assaulted in school. She was really shakened up so I brought her home" he stated.

Zakura gently grabbed Sakura, she smiled, "Thank you Sasuke. You can go now, I'll take it from here" she said.

He nodded as he walked to his car and left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The car engine was started and he was gone.

Zakura turned to Sakura, a scowl was on her face, "So you were sexually assaulted? As if" she walked to Sakura, grabbing her by the arm, "What?" "Shut up you stupid whore. You weren't sexually assualted, you wanted it you little slut" Sakura's eyes widened as Zakura threw her into the basement. "You have a job now. They will be here soon" she threw some clothes at her, "get dressed" and with that, she left her.


	3. Author note

Author's note:

Hello, it has been quite a while and I have decided that since its been so long, and I've lost parts or the whole story, I'm going to delete the ones I have and start anew. I already have a new story on it's way, and I hope to not disapoint anyone with it.

One main reason besides me losing the papers is I was like twelve years old trying to come up with the stories and I had horrible grammar back then. lol

I will let you know that it will be a Sakura/Itachi fic. It will be rated M for the mature themes. You can say she is a princess, though shes quite not. I have a feeling that it will have a cinderella twist to it with a love triangle. I believe it will be great.


End file.
